1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative seasonal and sports displays and more particularly to a method and apparatus for creating and displaying seasonal and sports related characters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carved and painted pumpkins are common decorations found in and outside of homes and certain businesses in the fall and during Halloween. Similarly, snowmen and Santa Claus figures adorn many snow-covered lawns throughout the winter. The types of characters formed and displayed year round are usually limited only by the imaginations of the decorators.
However, decorators do occasionally encounter structural limitations when designing decorative seasonal and sports characters. For example, a xe2x80x9cpumpkin manxe2x80x9d having a segmented body similar to a snowman is a good and versatile idea but for the fact that pumpkins do not naturally adhere to one another when stacked vertically like large snowballs. The same is true when using sport balls and other equipment having round or irregular shapes. Accordingly, an apparatus is needed to facilitate the stacking of various objects having irregular shapes. It is also desirable to be able to use such an apparatus for either indoor or outdoor displays. Finally, the apparatus should be adaptable so that it does not damage the items of agricultural produce or sports equipment used to form the body of the character, making the produce and equipment usable in other applications in the future.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for displaying decorative seasonal and sports related characters.
A method and apparatus are provided for easily creating and displaying decorative seasonal and sports related characters. An elongated rod serves as the central frame or xe2x80x9cspinexe2x80x9d of the character to be formed. For outdoor use, the rod can be secured directly into the ground for improved stability and support. For indoor and alternative outdoor use, a generally rectangular stand is attached to the bottom of the rod such that the rod extends generally perpendicularly from the stand. Alternatively, the rod can be removably secured to the stand for complete disassembly and storage.
The agricultural produce or sporting equipment can be displayed on the rod in two preferred ways. First, the produce or equipment can have opposing holes, the diameter of which approximating the diameter of the rod, formed into the sides of the produce or equipment so that the rod can be inserted through the opposing holes. A second embodiment uses ring platforms to support the produce or equipment. The ring platforms are adjustably secured to the rod, thus creating a series of shelves disposed in a vertical manner, one over the next.
Additional equipment that can be used includes an arm platform that is removably and adjustably secured to the rod, regardless of the method used for supporting the produce or equipment. The arm extends radially from the rod at a selected vertical distance from the ground and has upper surfaces to xe2x80x9choldxe2x80x9d additional items of produce or equipment.
Therefore, a principal object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for displaying decorative seasonal and sports related characters.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for creating decorative seasonal and sports related characters for either indoor or outdoor display.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for creating decorative seasonal and sports related characters that is fully collapsible for storage purposes.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for creating decorative characters using agricultural produce or sports equipment of various sizes and shapes.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for creating decorative characters using agricultural produce or sports equipment that is adaptable for different character themes and poses.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for creating decorative characters using agricultural produce or sports equipment that does not damage the items of agricultural produce or sporting equipment used.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.